User blog:TheStarboy7/Story Hint Happening In The Reckoning Arc
Hehe, so, currently in The Reckoning Arc. So I figure I'm might go some hints to the storyline of The Crimson Akuma, Society Rises and Suite Life Cults Saga for this arc, starting tomorrow. 1. New Characters It's been confirmed that since Sakura arrive, some characters of the series, Rival Schools, might be made debuts in these sagas. The two being Batsu Ichimonji and Kyosuke Kagami. The two will join Hectare Warrior, both being serious fighters, and in Kyosuke's case, might be dealing with painful loss. Violet Parr from The Incredible is also planned to join the roster following Kukumi's enjoyable in Incredible 2. The whole gimmick is that she's now a veteran hero like her mother, but with some flaws to that. Dash and Jack-Jack are currently unknown. Also, be noted that a new original character will be debuting once the Hectare Warrior reaches Outworld. A Heavy Armor type warrior. 2. The Crimson Akuma It's been confirmed that there's two more Akumaitzed Villain, the Final Two before the Akumaitzed is over once Gabriel finally reunion with Adrien. Rei Miyamoto is one of the Akumaitzed Villain as "The Spear Master", suffering a heartbroken deal when Saeko open her heart to Parasite Takashi. Another Akumitized. Another Akumaitzed Villain is Ryouko Kurusu+Fueguchi, feeling left out that Arata II being reckless and over worried about him, turning into "Phantom Rosemary". There's going to be the rest of the akumitized before the Crimson Akuma died up over to overpowering despair. Afterword, there's no be anymore Akumitized Villain until the Peacock Miraculous Holder arrive. But that's not before Adrien suffers a painful heart torn once Marinette gets hurt by a League of Villain member in between two main villains, making him swear to turn darker in his hero role. 3. Vanguards Action Squad The Vanguards Action Squad are going to be the first villain group the Hectare Warrior will be dealing, stopping the Cult Leader, Koichi Shido, begin to pollution the city with his lies. The saga will be Shoto's opening, as he fights the Vanguards with a few others to protect their, especially with Shoto's Mother, Rei Todoroki. No battles are really hinted, but there's three. Shoto vs. Dabi, later Lynn Jr. to protect his mother, Tenya vs. Spinner after something bad happens, and Ladybug will fight Volpina in a rematch while Adrien faces The Spear Master. No confirmed battle for Kenji or the Foot Clan Ninja, sadly. This story will test the challenge Shoto's believe in killing villain, after some dark secret start to open and memories of his father. 4. The Society/Pack The Society Pack start to hacked inside the Mainframe of Hectare City, fully hacked inside. Hiro and Stan, later Stan and the other heroes will join to battle the villains. Nothing much in the saga, but there's going to be hinted of Hiro getting injured by a member of the Society while open Baymax's Fighting Clip, taking that member life before fighting Van Kleiss. 5. King Nemestock King Nemestock will have an extreme battle involved Takashi Komuro once he meets with Saeko and sees him enter inside Anteiku:re:, trying to kidnap Shizuka and Eri to use her Rewind to grow his army. 6. Outworld Battle Dipper battle Ryoma: The Lobster Samurai...that's all...OK, many warriors will begin Kotal Kahn and Hoshida Warrior, before Hei and Shind reach the Fiddlerford's Real Estate Mansion. This is where the return brute character came, Gangsta Overload's newly revived power, the remedy of Lori Loud and the debut of Queen Bee. 7. Future Saga Coming After these three sagas, that's where the Deception Saga begins, where Van Kleiss and Kotal Kahn, later King Nemestock union to free Bipper Pines revive Onaga. During this, there's been the change in the story, even a return of main characters from Dipper's Past. Category:Blog posts